


Happiness

by sqwid



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of child abuse/neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwid/pseuds/sqwid
Summary: Tweek looks back on the struggles in his life and tries to figure out just what exactly makes him happy.





	Happiness

The dictionary definition of happiness is simple; the state of feeling or showing pleasure or contentment. Tweek, however, wasn’t a dictionary kind of guy. A sentence on a page wasn’t enough for him to understand something that he felt was so much more complex than just a single string of words. He was always more of an emotional person, they ruled him, and frankly it was hard for him to really look at anything logically opposed to emotionally. So, why did he find himself currently stumped, staring at his homework prompt? “What does happiness mean to you?”  He stares at the blank paper, tapping his pencil against his desk as his other hand supports his head. That question certainly didn’t have a black and white answer. It may be sad to say, but Tweek’s initial thought was that he didn’t know. 

Tweek had a strained relationship to this one emotion in particular. When examining the majority of his life, it was hard to pinpoint moments of genuine happiness. He never had a particularly good home life, his relationship with his parents was practically nonexistent. He knew that his parents didn’t care about him, at this point it had become painfully obvious. Tweek was nothing more than a cog in the coffee machine. He was cheap labor, not a son. His parents forgot his birthdays, ignored his feelings, and took advantage of his sexuality to market their business as hip and P.C. among other things. He couldn’t even remember the last time his parents told him that they loved him.

School life wasn’t much better either. Tweek was always the weird kid, but he didn’t blame the other students for labeling as such. He wasn’t exactly easy to approach because he _ was _ weird. Tweek knew all too well that he was twitchy, loud, and annoying. Sure, he was content with being an outcast, but it certainly didn’t bring him any happiness. Home and school weren’t happiness, but being left with his thoughts were even worse.

It was no secret that paranoia plagued Tweek’s existence. While a normal person might worry that someone was following them home one night, Tweek would be dead set on the idea that a government hired assassin was after him. Everything was always the worst possible case scenario. As it would be, this didn’t allow for exactly a very easy state of existence. Living in fear was painful, and to put it bluntly, it made it really hard to ever be happy. However, that was when his mind drifted to one more important factor in his life. Craig Tucker.

Simply the idea of Craig was enough to twitch Tweek’s lips from its usual nervous frowning state into a smile. No matter how small it was, Craig did make Tweek smile. Tweek sits upright when he ends up smiling to himself, an idea springing to life in his head. There was a very easy way to do some research for this paper. So, he fumbles around for his phone, finding Craig’s contact and press call. “Tweek? What’s up?” The nasally voice on the other end speaks up as soon as the call connects, and the familiar sound does wonders to assist in soothing the nerves that were causing the phone to tremble in Tweek’s hand.

“Hi Craig! Nngh, I was wondering if you were busy right now, I want to see you.” Tweek asks, although he’s already getting up from his desk, trying to pull on his shoes with one hand while the other holds his phone. Whether Craig was busy or not, Tweek usually invited himself over anyway. Craig was always welcoming though, sure he complained when Tweek burst into his house early in the morning or late at night, but nevertheless he was always ready to be there for him.

“I just finished my homework, so I’m free. Is there something specifically you wanted to do?”

“Not really! I just wanted to see you! Erg, how about, we go to Stark’s Pond?”

“Sounds good, meet you at the usual place?”

“Sure! See you soon!”

“Love you,” The sound of Craig smooching into the phone follows, and Tweek returns with a simple kissing noise.

“Love you too!” With that, they hang up, and Tweek’s already dashing out the door. Their usual meeting spot is halfway between both of their houses and it takes only a few minutes to get there. Tweek, being the quicker of the two gets there first, but doesn’t have to wait long for Craig to appear from around the corner, extending a hand to the sky to wave at Tweek who skips over to meet him.

“Hey,” He says, a slight smile on his lips as Tweek slides his arm into the space made by Craig’s hands stuffed into his jacket pockets.Tweek smiles back, and while that wouldn’t be much for most people, Tweek really did rarely smile. That only started to change since he started to hang out with Craig. Smiling became easier. Instead of constantly panicking, Craig’s presence was able to ease his mind long enough to have time to enjoy himself. Sure, Craig was no cure, but just having someone there to support him meant the world to Tweek.

The two head down the sidewalk, arms linked as they walked past their school and headed into the woods that surrounded Stark’s Pond, their favorite date spot. It was even better when it was late, as it was right now. Dark, calm, and peaceful. Craig slides his hand of his pocket, breaking their linked arms. Tweek looks over, slightly disappointed, but that’s soon corrected when Craig laces their fingers together. Much better. With that, they walk hand in hand to the bench overlooking the water, plopping down together, their sides pressed up against each other. Its comfortable silence for a minute before Craig looks over.

“Is there a reason you wanted to hang?” He asks, and Tweek shrugs, leaning back on the bench to angle his head towards the night sky.

“I was just thinking about you, and wanted to see you.” Tweek responds, turning his head back to Craig. He smiles, his thumb gently rubbing over Tweek’s knuckles. It was a simple gesture, but it meant so much to Tweek. The physical contact was always so soothing, it kept him grounded.

“I always want to see you, honey,” Craig murmurs, leaning in to rest his head against Tweek’s. While it wasn’t something anyone who knew him would expect, Craig was a huge romantic sap. Tweek giggles, nuzzling back against Craig as he presses a soft kiss to his temple. As usual, Craig’s lips were chapped and rough, but oh so warm. Craig then looks back up to the sky, keeping his hand holding Tweek’s even as he lifts it, pointing upward at a specific arrangement of stars. “Oh shit, see those stars that look like a W? That’s Cassiopeia.”

Tweek blinks, directing his attention upward and following Craig’s extended finger to the point in the sky. “Oh! I see it!” He perks up, grinning. Craig drops his arm, this time letting it fall over Tweek’s shoulders. Tweek scoots in close, letting himself lean against his boyfriend’s mass. The benefits of dating the tallest boy in school meant that Tweek fit against him perfectly snug. It was a win-win situation usually too, as Tweek was the much warmer of the two, so he always served well for keeping Craig heated even when they hung around in the cold. Tweek raises a finger to the sky this time, “That’s Pisces, right?”

“Correct, you remembered,” Craig squeezes Tweek’s shoulder again, leaning back in to press his lips softly to his cheek. “Name another one and I’ll give you another kiss.”

“Ah fuck, constellations are hard though!” Tweek groans, his eyes scanning the stars to see if he could find one more. “Just let me have it, man!” He turns to Craig, trying to lean in for a kiss. 

“Nuh uh,” Craig shakes his head, leaning backwards.

“Craaaaaig!” Tweek whines, although it’s mixed with laughter as he climbs closer to Craig. Despite the fact that he was shaking his head, Craig was soon laughing too. “Pleeeease?” Tweek groans, hovering over Craig now as he was pressed up against the armrest of the bench, unable to scoot back any farther. He seems to give in, wrapping his arms around Tweek’s next to pull him close, answering with a firm collision of their lips. It’s really warm. It’s warm and loving and Craig’s hand finds itself in Tweek’s mess of blonde hair, holding their bodies close. It’s just a short kiss, it doesn’t last much longer than a second, but it’s just another one of those moments that reminds Tweek of why he kisses Craig in the first place. It makes him happy.

These moments with Craig, even when it’s just cuddling on a park bench at night. The feeling of arms wrapped around each other and resting his head against the other to listen to his heart were so comforting. It was Tweek’s definition of peace. It was these quiet moments in which neither needed to say anything, but the air was thick with love than Tweek knew what happiness was for him. It was everything Craig was for him. A boyfriend, a best friend, a supporter, a listener, a helper, and probably so many other things Tweek didn’t know the words for. When it came down to it, Craig made up for all unhappiness in his life, because it was because he had him that he finally was able to feel a shred of confidence in himself.  Craig made Tweek believe in himself in a way he never had before. 

So, that was his answer. To Tweek, happiness not only meant Craig, but it meant being able to have to courage to let himself be happy. Craig just so happened to be the person that changed him for the better, who gave him hope, love, and everything he ever needed. Happiness was finally having something to turn his life around for the better, and that was Craig, because now that he was here, Tweek knew that he had the power to make changes. He could make his own happiness.

If only he had the power to actually go home and finish that essay. 


End file.
